Godzilla's Legendary Weapon Part 2
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The final two chapters in this story. Watch as Godzilla and his friends train before taking the fight to King Ghidorah on a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Godzilla, only the story. Godzilla and all the other Kaiju belongs to the Toho company. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter 3: The Intense Training Begins**

Four of the five kaiju looked in awe at the ape kaiju before them. King Kong said, "Yes. May I help you?" Then he saw Zilla with them and gave a small wave to the small lizard kaiju.

Zilla waved back to him and Godzilla stepped forward and with a small bow he 0asked, "Are you the master that we have been seeking?"

"Perhaps, then again, perhaps I am not." King Kong said cryptically as he stroked his chin. Godzilla, Rodan and Baragon raised an eyebrow as the latter asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is, do you wish for me to be the master? Do you wish for me to train you to fight your enemy, the terrible King Ghidorah?" King Kong asked. This causes Godzilla and the three who came with to gasp in shock. Mothra flapped a little closer and asked, "How did you know of our fight with King Ghidorah?"

He motioned for them to follow him, and they did not hesitate to do so. Master King Kong led them up one of the towers of his tree house. When they reached the top of the tower, they realized that it was tall enough to look over the mountains. They walked out onto the balcony and King Kong pointed in the direction of the village that King Ghidorah attacked. He said, "I saw the smoke from the fight on the day that it happened."

King Kong looked to the group and said to Godzilla, "I also know that you have come because you feel that King Ghidorah has outclassed you in every way."

Godzilla looked to the ground and felt a little down at this, but King Kong placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "But you should know that, even though the hydra kaiju was able to beat you, you have a power greater than you know." With a smile he said, "And I can help you to harness this power, so that the next time you face the hydra, you will win."

He looked past the godzillasaur to his friends, with the exception of Zilla, and said, "I can teach all of you to harness this power."

"Are you sure we can do this?" Baragon asked. He looked from himself to Mothra and Rodan and said, "I don't think that we'll be of much use in that fight."

"No one is truly useless. But if this fight is to be truly won, then you all must undergo the training." King Kong told him. They all looked to Godzilla who was looking out to where the village was.

 _Hang on Machiko, I will be back to protect you better than I ever could before, I swear it_ , he thought with narrowed eyes. The godzillasaur looked to the ape kaiju and said, "When can we start?"

King Kong out fitted Godzilla and his friends with an arm-band with a fighting monkey stance on it, though Mothra's had to be made smaller and Rodan wore his on ankle. The only one without one was Zilla, for he had already completed his studies under Master Kong. They stood in the courtyard of the tree house, all four of them in a straight line, shoulder to shoulder. Master Kong walked before them with a stick in hand. Clearing his throat he said, "Now King Ghidorah has a few things that you all have yet to possess: the superior speed, superior strength that exists both physically and mentally."

Turning to Zilla who stood on the other side of the courtyard he said, "The first thing that we'll work on is your speed. So your first task is to catch Zilla since he has already gotten most of the training completed." The four gave him question-able looks as he said, "You can work together or separately, it is up to you on how you complete this exercise."

Walking backwards, he moved to a fancy chair that was off of the courtyard. He sat down in it as he watched the training unfold. Godzilla, Mothra, Baragon and Rodan looked to each other before looking over to Zilla who had a smirk on his face. All four of them tried to jump him, but Zilla quickly moved out of the way. This resulted in the bashing of four kaiju heads.

All four of them winced as they picked themselves up off the ground. Two of the four rubbed their heads from the pain. As they tried to stand back up, they were knocked onto the ground from behind by the smaller lizard kaiju. Zilla remained on their backs for a moment before jumping off. When Godzilla lifted his head he saw that King Kong was chuckling a little. He growled at the humiliation and got up off the ground. Turning to his friends, he pulled them into a huddle and said, "Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We have Rodan use flight to chase Zilla into a corral composed of the four of us. When he's boxed in, he make a grab for him. Sound good?"

All four of them nodded and broke the huddle. They turned to see Zilla standing there, waiting to see what his new friends would do. Godzilla looked to Rodan and nodded, signaling for the pterosaur kaiju to go. Nodding back, Rodan flapped into the air and started to dive bomb Zilla. Like before, the smaller kaiju lizard quickly ran out of the way, but instead of crashing into the ground he maneuver-ed himself into following the young kaiju. He chased Zilla all over the courtyard as Godzilla and the other two got themselves ready. As soon as Rodan had chased him into the direction that he wanted Zilla to go, he started to feel something like he never had before. He felt as if he were starting to go faster.

The thought of the plan quickly erased itself from Rodan's mind as he felt himself going faster. Maneuvering his body with his feet out front, Rodan reached out with one of his toes and tapped Zilla on the shoulder. His friends saw that Rodan hadn't gone through with the plan, and Godzilla was about to say something when they all heard clapping. Looking to the source, they saw that Master King Kong stood up and leaned on his stick to clap. Coming closer the ape kaiju commended, "Very good, Rodan. You have discovered your superior speed."

Looking to the others, King Kong said, "You each have a different abilities, and will each have to find it your own way."

Moving towards Mothra, placed a hand before her and closed his eyes. As if sensing what lay deep within her soul. He opened his eyes and didn't say anything as he walked toward Baragon and did the same. When he finished with Baragon the ape kaiju moved over to the godzillasaur and placed his hand before his heart. Something incredible happened, the master felt a surge of energy from within his new pupil. King Kong's eyes snapped open as he started to have a vision.

(Vision)

King Kong found himself on a desolate battlefield. Destruction and carnage everywhere as flames burned high. He turned and saw a hunched figure standing on a hillside. He moved closer to whomever it was and it rose to its full height. What King Kong saw was his pupil Godzilla with purple eyes as he unleashed a devastating power over the land.

(End of Vision)

King Kong backed away panting from his pupil. This confused the students as they looked to one another. Godzilla took a step forward and asked, "What happened?" When the ape kaiju didn't answer, Godzilla asked, "What did you see, master?"

King Kong looked his pupil in the eye and said, "Godzilla, promise me this; that if you do unlock your potential, you will never use it for evil."

Godzilla, not fully understanding what his master spoke of, still nodded his head and said, "I promise."

"Good." King Kong said before moving to where he could view all four. When they stood before him in a straight line he said, "I'm going to help you unlock and hone the skills that I have sensed in each of you. But I will warn you, it will be an enduring process." He looked each in the eye and asked, "Will you do it?"

"Yes, Master!" The three kaiju shouted. King Kong smiled at his student's devotion.

The next three days were grueling for the four friends. King Kong would spend hours on the ground with Baragon as he would help him harness the fires of the earth. With Mothra, both master and student would try to bring out her inner energy. In the trees, King Kong would watch as he had Rodan where weights as he flew. As for Godzilla, both he and the ape kaiju would hand to hand spar with each other.

All three days, three of the four made exceptional progress. Godzilla was the only one whose progress barely moved an inch.

One the fourth day, it was the day to see how far King Kong's students had come. Rodan was the first as he flew through a series of rings without the weights. Without those weights, he flew faster than he had at the beginning of the training and let loose a beam of pure fire at a bullseye target. Mothra flew through the rings and then harnessed her inner energy and unleashed into a powerful blast of light that destroyed four targets. Baragon did a stomp with both feet spread out before raising his arms and caused two nearby mountains to blow their tops. Godzilla was the last one to go.

He and Master King Kong stepped into the ring. Both fighters raised their fists and prepared themselves for the sparring match. When Zilla rang the Gong of Kong they charged at each other. As they neared each other, King Kong jumped high over Godzilla's head. Godzilla ducked down and used his tail to try to smack the ape kaiju. King Kong took the force of the blow by covering his face. As he fell to the ground, Godzilla then leapt high into the air and stretched out his left foot for a stomp. King Kong looked up and saw the attack coming, then rolled out of the way. Godzilla's foot came crashing down and caused cracks to form in the wood. When he turned to face his opponent, King Kong wrapped his arms around the reptile's neck and put him in a headlock. Godzilla remembered the last few days of sparring he had and didn't struggle. Using his tail from behind he smacked it against the back of Kong's head which caused the ape to loosen his grip and allowing Godzilla to slip out.

Both human-sized kaiju bared their teeth as they stared each other down. Then Godzilla charged at his mentor again and then dropped down on the ground into a roll on his side. As he came closer to his opponent, Godzilla rolled onto his belly and did a spin on his hands and feet. The action caused King Kong to jump up into the air. But Godzilla had anticipated this and quickly stood and jumped at the ape kaiju. This allowed to tackle Kong from the air and brought them crashing back down. The crash had kicked up a huge cloud of dust, making it hard for the others to see. When the dust settled, they saw that Godzilla had Kong pinned down with a foot to the apes chest. King Kong shakily looked up to his pupil and said, "Well done, Godzilla."

The godzillasaur smirked as he stepped off of his mentor. King Kong sat up as Mothra, Rodan, Zilla and Baragon joined Godzilla as the teacher said, "You have all progressed well. You each have made me proud." But his proud smile fell when he looked to Godzilla and said, "But you, Godzilla, haven't entirely completed your training."

Godzilla's friends looked to him as he couldn't believe it. He took a step forward and asked, "What do you mean, I haven't entirely completed my training."

"Yeah," Rodan said and flapped forward a little, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," King Kong said as he put his hands up to calm them down. He then explained, "Your hidden abilities weren't brought out by the training." He stood on his feet and said, "When I sensed the abilities inside you, I could feel that they took a little extra to come out." He sighed as he revealed, "Something that can't be taught."

Godzilla seemed a little upset about this. King Kong then said, "But I do believe that you will find it. For it the key to unlocking it lies," He placed a single finger on Godzilla's chest, "in here."

Before King Kong could say anything else, all six kaiju smelled something in the air. And it smelled as if something were wrong. Running to the top of the tree house, they came to the balcony. Looking far out into the land, they saw a huge black cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

"It's the village." Mothra said in fear. Godzilla glared as he knew who was responsible and growled, "Ghidorah!"

King Kong turned to the group and said, "You must go and stop Ghidorah's rampage. I believe that each of you are ready." He looked to Godzilla and said, "Though you haven't unlocked your full potential, you should be able to at least stand a better chance against the hydra."

"Maybe I should stay for extra training." Godzilla suggested. But King Kong shook his head and said, "We don't have time to put you through anymore training. The people of your village need you now."

Godzilla knew that King Kong was right and looked to the others. He had a determined look on his face as he said, "Let's do this, you guys!"

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of part two, I will try to post the final chapter for either around Thanksgiving or Christmas. It will be a gift to you Godzilla fans out there. I would like to apologize for the sparring scene to be short, I don't know why I didn't make it longer. I will do my best to make the fight scene in the final chapter longer. Looking forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Godzilla, only the story. Godzilla and all the other Kaiju belongs to the Toho company, nor a song from the League of Legends but I won't tell what song it is. Also, when you see what song it is, you might want to play it to get a feel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Chapter Four: The Final Battle**

The sun was starting to set as Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Baragon and Zilla all quickly made their way back to the village. While Godzilla and Zilla used a nearby river to swim towards the village, Baragon was able to use his dig ability to go faster underground. Mothra and Rodan flew high into the sky as the group continued toward the growing cloud of smoke. The group had to slow down as the river didn't run through the village. When they reached the mountains that overlooked the village, they saw the raging fire as it toward over the buildings. Godzilla looked to his friends and said, "I've got a plan."

"Okay then, bud. Let's hear it." Rodan said as he and Mothra landed right as Baragon burst out of the ground. Looking between the four of them, Godzilla said, "I won't be able to go as fast as the rest of you. We all know that." Looking to Zilla and Mothra he said, "You two go and help the villagers get to safety. When that's done, join the fight." Turning Rodan and Baragon he said, "Distract Ghidorah for as long as you can until they arrive."

He took in a deep breath before wrapping his arms around them and said, "I'll try to hurry to get there. Just be safe and don't die. And I wanted to say, thank you for standing by me."

"Aw. Don't worry about us, you big old softy." Baragon teased. All four chuckled at this before Godzilla let them go. Then he ordered, "Get going."

His friends nodded and turned towards the village. Once again, Mothra and Rodan took to the sky while Zilla ran and Baragon bore into the Earth again as they raced towards the village. Before he continued, Godzilla looked down at the necklace of pearls and placed them around his neck. Godzilla then ran behind them as storm clouds began rolling in from the north.

Mothra and Rodan were the first to reach the village as the sun drew closer to the western horizon. Looking down, Rodan saw the space hydra in town square using his lightning on a tree to set it ablaze. Looking to Mothra he said, "Well, I'm off. You'd better hurry before you miss out on all the fun."

Mothra rolled her eyes as he dipped to descend and continued to fly. When he was as low as he wanted to be, Rodan flew over head of Ghidorah and took in a deep breath before releasing a powerful stream of his uranium beam attack. The purple ray hit the space hydra right in the back, causing a huge explosion that engulfed the hydra and everything within a seven and a half foot radius. Rodan dipped again and landed a few yards from where Ghidorah stood.

He gasped when he saw Ghidorah's heads poke through the smoke with a sneer on their maws. Rodan took a deep breath and readied himself, silently wishing that he some backup.

Mothra reached a section of the village that still burned. She saw a few people who were trapped on the second floor of a burning building. The sound of something repeatedly crashing came behind her, making her feel nervous. Looking back she took a breath of relief when she saw Zilla jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Flying down to him she pointed with one of her two-clawed hands at the building and said, "There are some people trapped in that building!"

"I'm on it!" Zilla shouted as he leapt towards the building. He crashed through the wood and saw the terrified villagers and said, "Don't worry! I'm a friend."

Seeing as how there were only two, he grabbed them into his arms and then turned towards the hole he made. Then crouching down he used the muscles in his legs to spring out from the second floor and down to the ground. Letting them go, he pointed for them to go down the street and advised, "Stay away from the burning parts and make your way outside of the village."

The two villagers nodded and ran off without another word. A soft sobbing sound came to Zilla, making him turn to see a little girl sitting under a tree crying as she was scared. He gasped when he saw a burning limb brake off towards the little girl. Acting quickly, Zilla zipped to her and picked her up before the burning branch could fall on her. The mutant iguana ran to where he left the other villagers and saw that they had come back. Handing her over to them he said, "Take her and get out of her."

Once again they nodded and one of the villagers took the little girl into their arms and ran off. Zilla then kept looking for any other villagers.

Mothra flew high over the sky and saw a group of people surrounded by the flames. Thinking quickly, she went up into a cloud and literally began to work her magic. She hummed to herself and let her magic make the cloud grow heavy with water. When it had become too heavy, the cloud poured rain down over the villagers and cleared a path through the burning remains of the village.

They looked up in gratitude to their hero before running to escape. Mothra smiled to herself before a large explosion rang through the air. Turning, she saw that it was coming from where she had left Rodan. She saw something from the corner of her eye and saw both Zilla and Baragon running side by side to the battle. Hoping that Godzilla wasn't too far behind, Mothra followed the boys towards the fight.

Rodan was sent flying into a building from a powerful punch from King Ghidorah. He crashed through the building and grunted in pain when a section of roof partially fell on him. He looked up to see the hydra flying right to towards him. He squawked in fear as he shot out of the rubble to dodge as King Ghidorah crashed into the what was left of the building. With a spin he turned himself to the building and fired another uranium beam at the rubble. The explosion rocked several of the streets. Rodan landed and looked to see what had become of King Ghidorah. Three gravity beams erupted from the cloud toward him. He tried to block the attack with his wings, but they knocked him off of his feet and into a tree. Rodan looked up to see that the hydra had taken flight and then dive bombed right at him. But the wicked dragon's attack wouldn't land as a wall of earth separated him from his opponent. King Ghidorah had to quickly stop himself from crashing into the raised wall and then angrily looked for the one who had ruined his joy.

Baragon burst from the ground behind the wall and stood in front of Rodan with a snarl on his face. Both heard the sound of rumbling and looked up to see that the three-headed hydra had taken flight once again. They had to jump out of the way when Ghidorah shot his gravity beams at them. King Ghidorah landed in the impact zone and looked about with a mad grin on all three heads, but frowned when he saw that they were gone.

He started to walk down the street to search for his foes. As he passed by a few buildings, the flying hydra was hit int back by a green atomic breath beam. King Ghidorah turned his left head back to see Zilla standing on top of the earth wall, ready to fight. Then from behind the mutant iguana, Mothra shot up into the air before blasting Ghidorah with a rainbow energy from her antenna. King Ghidorah ducked his heads down and blocked the attack with his wings. When the attack ended, Ghidorah lifted his central head with a sneer.

Baragon and Rodan regrouped with Zilla and Mothra with the former standing next to the mutant iguana and the latter flying next to the moth guardian. Without another word, all four kaiju rushed at their foe with Rodan taking the lead. King Ghidorah leaned to the side to avoid Rodan and grabbed the pterosaur kaiju by the foot. Rodan squawked when King Ghidorah threw him at his friends. All three of the others were able to avoid being crashed into. Mothra spun as she shot head of the other two boys. Her spinning intensified as she got closer and caused King Ghidorah to assume his defensive position again.

When Mothra's spinning attack collided with Ghidorah's wings, the hydra could feel the heat slightly burning as she kept it going. But Ghidorah quickly thought of another trick he had and created a field of electricity around him. When it touched the moth guardian, it caused her to cry out in pain and stop her assault. She flew away when he charged up all three heads and lowered his barrier and fired at her. As he kept his focus on the moth, Baragon used his abilities to cause King Ghidorah's feet to sink under the ground a little. The hydra stopped his attack to look down at his trapped feet. Then with his right head, King Ghidorah shot a gravity beam at his foe. Baragon quickly burrowed to avoid being blasted. A green atomic breath hit King Ghidorah in the back. When it stopped, the spot on his back smoked from the blast. King Ghidorah snarled as he surrounded himself in another field, only this time it was more intense to cause the ground underneath him to explode. As soon as he was free, the hydra turned his sights on the mutant iguana as Zilla jumped from ruined roof to ruined roof. Picking the roof ahead of Zilla, King Ghidorah fired a huge blast of his gravity beam at the building. And just when Zilla moved to jump on the building, said building crumbled from the blast.

Zilla fell to the ground and grunted in pain before looking up to see King Ghidorah standing over him with a sneer. King Ghidorah slammed his foot on Zilla's tail to make him screech out in pain. The hydra chuckled at the Zilla's pain before becoming serious and charging another powerful blast to end him there. Zilla closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst. But just as King Ghidorah finished charging his attack, something jumped high into the air and brought it down on Ghidorah's head.

Zilla noticed that the pressure on his foot was gone and made a mad rush to get away from the spot. Mothra, Rodan, Baragon joined Zilla a few yards away to see Godzilla standing beside the now crushed King Ghidorah. Godzilla turned to his friends and gave them a smile. But before any of them could do anything, the ground where Ghidorah once stood started to rumble. All five good kaiju quickly backed away as the piece of debris keeping the hydra down exploded. Godzilla and his friends looked to the spot as six glowing red eyes peered at them through the smoke. When they saw Godzilla standing amongst them, the villain started chuckling.

"You've come back. And for what exactly? It'll just end the same way as last time." Ghidorah taunted. Godzilla stood strong as he said, "Don't go celebrating just yet, monster."

"Isn't kind of calling the kettle black?" Ghidorah asked as he stepped out of the smoke. Godzilla's glare deepened as he said, "Let's find out, shall we?"

Ghidorah sneered and said, "Very well, then."

Mothra and the others started to stand with Godzilla, but he held out his arms and said, "No. This is my fight." He looked to each of them and said, "All of you have done enough. So leave Ghidorah to me."

The four of them wanted to object, but they saw the look in Godzilla's eyes and they knew that he wanted this. Mothra turned to the three and nodded as to confirm this. All four of them backed away a few feet and watched as a new battle was about to begin.

Godzilla turned back to King Ghidorah with his glare hardening while his opponent sneered. Both monsters waited a moment before moving towards the other. As they came closer, both godzillasaur and hydra quickened their pace to where they were running. When they were only three feet away, Godzilla reared his left fist back while Ghidorah did the same with his right head. Godzilla's fist then collided with the dome of Ghidorah's head, and it caused a shockwave to rock the street. Unbeknownst to all the kaiju, a pair of small eyes were watching from behind a building.

Godzilla and Ghidorah stumbled back from it before throwing hard glares. With a mighty leap they attempted a flying fist attack. Like before, neither of them relented from the blow. As soon as they fell back down to Earth, Ghidorah took to the air again. Godzilla watched him fly through the air and waited to see what the flying hydra would do. He ducked down as Ghidorah swooped down at him and then grabbed the hydra's tail. He soon regretted it a little when he was suddenly pulled along for a ride.

Ghidorah tilted up to where he flew higher into the sky. Godzilla did his best to hang on as they both went higher and higher. Knowing that Ghidorah would try something soon, Godzilla started to climb up to the flying hydra's heads. Ghidorah started to try and shake Godzilla off as the godzillasaur grabbed a hold of his wings. When he couldn't shake his foe off, Ghidorah then surrounded himself in an electrical field. The electricity coursed itself into Godzilla and made his hands go numb from it and lose his grip.

As he began to fall back down, he saw that Ghidorah had maneuvered to where he was coming straight at him. Godzilla braced himself for the impact until Ghidorah slammed into him. Both kaiju dropped out of the sky like a rocket and crashed into one of the buildings that weren't a flame. Mothra and the others looked to the building before a golden blur was thrown out the window. Ghidorah landed on his back a few yards away from the building. The door to it opened and Godzilla stepped out before lightly closing it behind him. His friends looked to each other and thought that it was odd.

Ghidorah rolled backwards to get back onto his feet before snarling at Godzilla, which he returned with a glare. Godzilla then jumped high before coming down with a mighty swing of his tail. Ghidorah was able to avoid the tail strike, but it left him open to a kick in the chest. The blow sent the flying hydra once again to his back with a Godzilla standing over him. All three of Ghidorah's heads looked up to Godzilla as the dinosaur then said, "I'm only going to tell you this once, Ghidorah, you can either walk away with yourself intact, or leave with your wings and tail missing."

"Big talk from the one whom I effortlessly beat last time." Ghidorah's left head sneered. Then his right head said, "And I'm not out of this fight just yet."

Godzilla didn't understand what his enemy meant until he felt something wrap around his ankles. He looked down at his feet to see that Ghidorah's tails had snuck up on him. The mutant dinosaur then yelped in surprise as he was flipped into the air. As he came down, he noticed that Ghidorah had gotten up and grabbed his tail with two of his heads. The central head then said, "I never did let you finish that ride through the skies."

Godzilla tried to struggle out of Ghidorah's grip, but it proved futile as Ghidorah threw him down the street. Godzilla grit his teeth and grunted as he crashed into a tree and slid across the ground. Ghidorah chuckled at the sight of Godzilla laying on his side as he cringed in pain. The flying hydra took to the air again and flew over to the downed mutant dinosaur. Ghidorah then landed before Godzilla and walked to his side. Godzilla started to pick himself up off the ground when Ghidorah kicked him in the stomach. It caused Godzilla to fall back on the ground with cry of pain.

Mothra and the other three moved to help their friend when all three of Ghidorah's heads whipped in their direction and shot a trio of gravity beams to leave a trail so they would stop. When they did, Ghidorah then said with a smirk, "Don't interfere. You'll be getting your turn next."

Then Ghidorah looked back down at the fallen hero. With a stomp of his foot he stepped on Godzilla's head. Godzilla winced at the pain but still tried to get up. But the flying hydra wouldn't let him rise as he continuously stomped on Godzilla. Ghidorah took special care not to scratch his foot on the mutant dinosaur's spines. Then he taunted, "What's the matter, hero? I thought you were going to save the village and its people." He sneered as he said, "But all I see you doing is failing."

Then he noticed the necklace of pearls around the godzillasaur's neck. With a smirk, he reached a head down and grasped the good luck charm. The central head then said, "Such a pretty thing. Too bad that it's wasted on someone like you."

Godzilla could only squint as he watched in horror as Ghidorah snapped the necklace off of him. All three heads smirked before the necklace was thrown to the ground. Ghidorah then taunted, "Too bad."

That's when a rock hit the hydra in one of his heads. With a growl, Ghidorah turned to the one who threw it and saw a little girl standing in an alley. She had another rock and a stick in hand as she said, "Leave my friend alone."

"Machiko…" Godzilla said as he weakly looked over. Mothra and the others gasped when Ghidorah started to walk over to the little one. With an unimpressed 'hmph' he lowered his central head and questioned, "And what are you supposed to be, you little runt?"

"My name is Machiko Noguchi!" She declared with a firm look, "And I am a friend to Godzilla!"

Then in an act of either true bravery or stupidity, Machiko struck Ghidorah on the nose with the stick. The head rose with the other two looking to him. Then all three head's stares turned into glares as they looked down at her. Godzilla then began to fear the worst for her as Ghidorah then said, "You must have a lot of guts, little one. Too bad you're likely to day for it."

Machiko then began to feel afraid as Ghidorah reached one of his heads down. Godzilla then began to feel angry about whatever his enemy had planned. He struggled as he rose to his feet. When he stood straight, Godzilla felt something burning with his anger. His friends noticed that the Godzilla's spines started to glow blue. The inside of Godzilla's throat glowed blue as he then shouted, "Machiko, get down now!"

The little girl didn't hesitate and dropped to the ground. Godzilla then let loose a torrent of blue fire. The beam hit Ghidorah in the back and caused him to shriek out in pain. The hydra glared as he looked back at the mutant dinosaur while Godzilla roared, "Keep away from MY FRIEND!"

Then with a roar of anger, Godzilla charged at Ghidorah. Ghidorah turned and fired gravity beams from his side heads. But they were a little too ahead and struck the ground. The ground gave small explosions from the blasts, but Godzilla ran past them and butted his shoulder against Ghidorah, making him stumble backwards. But before the flying hydra could fall on Machiko, Godzilla grabbed an outstretched head and pulled him back. Ghidorah then used his free head to smack Godzilla in the jaw. The blow sent Godzilla staggering back and Ghidorah quickly grabbed both of the mutant dinosaur's wrists and pushed him backwards. Both kaiju struggled to push the other back, until Godzilla was able to bend Ghidorah's heads away in order to butt heads with Ghidorah's central head. The flying hydra cringed from the blow and it left him vulnerable to a kick in the gut from Godzilla. Machiko ran off as Ghidorah fell onto his back. Godzilla's spines started to glow again as radioactive fire shines from his maw. Ghidorah looked up to him before shooting his gravity beams.

They struck Godzilla's atomic breath attack and caused a huge explosion that destroyed most of the alley. It was so powerful that it sent Godzilla flying backwards. Mothra and the others yelped as he came flying at them and ducked down to avoid being crashed into. Godzilla slid a few yards while creating a trail as he went. When he stopped he looked up to the crater where Ghidorah laid. He became shocked when the hydra started chuckling. Then all three heads rose out of the crater with all focus on him. Ghidorah then said, "I'm beginning to believe that this battle will be legendary."

The flying hydra stepped out of the smoke and crater before saying with a cruel smirk, "But you will only be remembered as only a legend. 'Cause that's all that you will be after today. A legend, something that may or may not have happened."

Then without another word, Ghidorah shot straight up into the sky. When he was high enough, King Ghidorah turned himself to fly straight at the downed godzillasaur.

(Enter Legends Never Die song)

Godzilla's eyes slowly start to open as he scratched the ground with a growl.

 **League of Legends:**

 _Legends never die_

 _When the world is calling you_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die_

Machiko stood with Mothra and the others as they waited for Godzilla to get back up. Ghidorah had a smile as he looked at his unmoving foe. But that smile faded when he saw Godzilla starting to stand again with his back to Ghidorah.

 **League of Legends:**

 _They become a part of you_

 _Every time you bleed for reaching greatness_

 _Relentless you survive_

 _They never lose hope when everything's cold_

Ghidorah started to fly faster at his opponent and moved his right head back as to strike. Godzilla still didn't look back to his enemy, making Ghidorah angry and his friends worry.

 **League of Legends:**

 _And the fighting's near_

 _It's deep in their bones they'll into smoke_

 _When the fire is fierce_

 _Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause_

As Ghidorah came closer and closer, Godzilla turned his head slightly at the advancing hydra. Then he said, "You're somewhat right, Ghidorah. This battle will be legendary. But they'll remember it because," He clenched a fist before spinning to punch at Ghidorah while shouting,

 **League of Legends:**

" _LEGENDS NEVER DIE!"_

Their punches collide once again, but this time it caused Ghidorah to recoil in pain. But the flying hydra didn't let it deter him as he landed and came a Godzilla with blow to his face. Godzilla gritted his teeth from the pain but followed up with a punch to Ghidorah's central head.

 **League of Legends:**

 _When the world is calling you (the world is calling you)_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die_

They threw punch after punch until Godzilla caught Ghidorah's whole left head with his palm and held it there. Ghidorah tried to throw his right head, but Godzilla moved to where he could hold it under his arm. The godzillasaur then clenched the head trapped in his palm and it caused Ghidorah to shriek in pain. The hydra was starting to panic as he tried to pull himself loose. Godzilla then pulled Ghidorah closer while jumping to kick him in the chest with both feet. Ghidorah grunted in pain from the blow and fell backwards when Godzilla finally released him.

 **League of Legends:**

 _They're written down in eternity_

 _But you'll never see the price it costs_

 _Scars collected all their lives_

Ghidorah stopped himself from falling by stretching his wings out behind him to stabilize himself. Growling in anger, the flying hydra took to the air once again before twirling in the air and landed a hit on Godzilla with his clubbed tails. Godzilla stumbled backwards and it left him open to another attack. Ghidorah then dropped down and then grabbed Godzilla by the shoulders before throwing him into the air. Godzilla knew that he was helpless as he flew, and he was proven right as Ghidorah struck him with a head as he passed.

 **League of Legends:**

 _When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts_

 _And avenge defeat_

 _Before it all starts, they suffer through harm_

 _Just to touch a dream_

Ghidorah turned as Godzilla kept falling, but Godzilla waited for the right moment before quickly spinning and smacked the hydra with his tail. The blow caused Ghidorah to veer to the right a little, but he still collided with Godzilla. Both kaiju fell to earth with a large crash to the ground. Godzilla was the first to rise out of the crater, but with his back turned it left him open to being blasted in the back with Ghidorah's gravity beams. Godzilla landed on his belly, but quickly turned when Ghidorah launched himself at him and kicked the hydra with both feet to his stomach.

 **League of Legends:**

 _Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause_

 _Legends never die_

Ghidorah flapped to keep himself up in the air, but he yelped in surprise as Godzilla grabbed him by the tails and flung him hard to the ground. The hydra grunted from the pain in his back. But Godzilla didn't stop there, and he started to spin around and brought Ghidorah along for the ride before letting him fly into another building.

 **League of Legends:**

 _When the world is calling you (when the world is calling you)_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die_

 _They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

The hydra violently crashed into the building, and a moment later it came crashing down. Godzilla bent down a little with his hands on his knees to take a breather. But he didn't get long when he heard shifting in the rubble. Ghidorah's red eyes burned through the smoke as he glared at Godzilla.

 **League of Legends:**

 _Every time you bleed for greatness_

 _Legends never die_

Godzilla readied himself for Ghidorah to come flying at him again, but wasn't expecting a piece of rubble to come flying at him. He quickly let loose another beam of atomic energy that ripped through the flying rubble. But he was caught off guard as Ghidorah came at him with an uppercut. The blow sent Godzilla flying backwards and when he landed he turned on his belly.

 **League of Legends:**

 _When the world is calling out your name_

 _Begging you to fight_

Ghidorah sneered and said, "I'm going to finish this right here and now."

The hydra meant this as he took to the air and went up high before a little ways away. Godzilla was feeling sore as he laid there on the ground. Weakly opening his eyes he saw his friends watching from across the way. And among them, he saw little Machiko and saw fear in her eyes. Godzilla's became fierce as he then found his resolve and struggled to get back up. Ghidorah had just turned back around and quickly shot towards Godzilla. Godzilla was able to stand all the way up and had his back once again turned to Ghidorah. His friends noticed that he was starting to glow again, only this time his spines were glowing red. Godzilla slowly turned to his foe with a deep rumble coming from his chest.

 **League of Legends:**

 _Pick yourself up once more_

 _Pick yourself up, 'cause_

When he fully faced the incoming dragon, Godzilla's lips formed a snarl before opening his maw wide and deeply inhaled. Godzilla then whispered, "Take this, real monster."

 **League of Legends:**

 _LEGENDS NEVER DIE!_

Godzilla then released a more powerful version of his atomic breath attack. His Red Spiral Beam flew towards Ghidorah, and Ghidorah could feel the heat from where he was. Quickly gathering himself, Ghidorah turned himself into a ball and surrounded himself in an electrical field to protect himself. The Red Spiral Beam collided with Ghidorah's shield and pushed it back a little. Ghidorah tried to maintain his shield but he could feel the beam starting to break through. Godzilla kept his attack up as he knew it was the only thing standing between Ghidorah and his friends.

 **League of Legends:**

 _When the world is calling you (the world is calling you)_

 _Can you hear them screaming out your name?_

 _Legends never die_

Ghidorah could feel his shield cracking from the pressure. He started to truly panic in fear as it started to break up. He looked down to where Godzilla was unleashing his attack and shouted, "NO! This can't be possible! This can't be happening! I am the powerful King Ghidorah!"

 **League of Legends:**

 _They become a part of you (they become a part of you)_

 _Ever time you bleed for reaching greatness_

 _Legends never die_

"NO!" Ghidorah shouted as his barrier disappeared and the Red Spiral Beam collided with him. The hydra could feel himself being burned with the power of atomic power. He looked about him and saw that he was starting to break apart. He shouted at the top his lungs as he was vaporized, "NOOO!"

Then in a flash he was disintegrated into a thousand pieces as the blast destroyed him. When he was completely gone, only then did Godzilla stop his attack. As soon as he did, thunder broke out over the village and it started to rain.

Godzilla then fell on his rump as he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't get a moment to relax as he was tackled by Zilla and Baragon. Both of his friends cheered in joy at his victory, "That was amazing! I had never seen anything like that before!"

Mothra, Rodan and Machiko walked over to them as Godzilla pushed the two smaller kaiju off of him. The godzillasaur looked between the moth and the pterosaur before looking down to little Machiko and said, "How you doing, kid?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Machiko said as she held something in her little hands. The child walked over to her friend and opened up her hands to let him see that it was his necklace and it was fixed. Godzilla gently took the necklace out of her hands and placed it around his neck. Then he looked down to Machiko before scooping her up in his arms. She giggled as he held her close. They were surprised when a voice said, "Well, it seems that my final pupil was able to put my lesson to use."

"Master Kong!" Zilla said with a smile as the ape kaiju came walking up. Godzilla smiled as he said, "It's good to see you master."

"Please, you've completed my training. No need to be so formal with me." Master Kong waved him off. Then he asked, "So, know that King Ghidorah's gone, what will you do now?"

Godzilla didn't hesitate when he said, "I'm going to continue to protect this village and her people." He looked up to each of his friends and said, "And I would like to hope that my friends will stand by my side."

"And we will." Mothra said as she carefully draped her wing across his back. Rodan, Baragon and Zilla all stood next to them as Machiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

Master Kong placed a hand up to his chin as he then began to think of something and said, "Well, if you're going to play protector, then you're going to need a name that will strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."

"How about," Machiko thought, "Godzilla, King of Monsters?"

Godzilla thought it over before saying, "King of Monsters." With a nod he said, "I think it could work."

All of his friends gave him smirks as he threw his head back and unleashed another Red Spiral Beam up into the air. The beam broke through the clouds and could be seen for miles. It was soon followed by multi-colored energy beam, a purple uranium beam, a stream of green atomic fire and what looked like a spout of lava. Any that could see it would know that it meant that there was a force to be reckoned with.

 **THE END**

x

Author's Note: And my second story is done. Sorry I had to separate it into two parts, it just felt good to me. I do apologize if the fight scenes with Mothra and the others weren't as good as Godzilla's fight with King Ghidorah. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
